


I Saw You

by Shook_Jungkook



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Soonhoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shook_Jungkook/pseuds/Shook_Jungkook
Summary: Jihoon was a third year student at pledis university, a school for the arts. He studied producing and composing music. He had never been too good at dancing so he decided to sign up for an after school dance class taught by one of the students, and his life was never the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here and it's so Soonhoon trash! Hope you all enjoy!

He was standing in front of the community bulletin board in the middle of the school courtyard. His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated signing up for an after school dance class, and making a fool of himself because he couldn't really dance.

"Excuse me" the small boy was pulled away from his thoughts as he turned to see two boys standing behind him. "Can we get past you to sign up please?" The one, really tall, boy said with a handsome smile. The smaller boy moved out of their way as the taller boy wrote down both of their names.

"I heard it's a really fun class, you should join." The second, not as tall, boy said before they walked away. The smaller boy looked at the board again reading the names Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo. He recognized the names from his creative writing class and he signed up figuring he could atleast make some friends from this. The small, pink haired, boy was lacking in the friends department, he mostly kept to himself and his studies.  
It was now Monday and the first day of dance class. It was a little after three and the dance class didn't start until five so the boy decided to go back to his dorm, eat, and change before class. 

"Woozi, I thought you had dance class today?" The small boy's roommate asked with wide eyes as he entered the room.  
"I do but it doesn't start until five so I thought I'd come get some food and change first. You okay Boo? You look terrified." Jihoon was now standing in front of the microwave waiting for his instant noodles.

"I'm....." The boy was cut off by their bathroom door opening and another male appearing in Jihoon's line of sight.  
"So Seungkwan how late is your roommate going to be out?" The other boy was now sitting on Seungkwan's bed leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Ahem!" Jihoon was not very pleased at the moment, and the other boy jumped off the bed.

"I'm so sorry I did not see you there. I'm Vernon by the way." The boy walked over to Jihoon and shook his hand, with blushing cheeks showing his embarrassment.

"Woozi, and I'll be leaving in about ten minutes, and I won't be back until a little after seven." Jihoon replied before taking a mouth full of noodles.

"I'm sorry Woozi, I should have texted you first." Seungkwan looked up from his bed and stared at Jihoon looking genuinely sorry.

"Yeah Boo you should have. You send me memes all day but you couldn't warn me about this? You're just lucky you guys weren't doing anything." Jihoon gave Seungkwan a stern look as he finished his noodles and went to change his clothes in the bathroom.

Five minutes later the pink haired boy emerged from the bathroom, filled with excitement and ready to go. "What's that smile for? You excited to meet the hot student that teaches that dance class?" Seungkwan said, grabbing Jihoon's attention, and making his smile drop into a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" Jihoon asked holding his intense gaze on Seungkwan.

"It's just I heard that the guy is really hot, and super fun and friendly." Seungkwan responded with a small smirk.

"Where did you hear that from?" Jihoons look lightened up but not that much.

"From me. He's a friend of mine." Vernon jumped into the conversation, making Jihoon turn his focus to him.

"I don't care what the guy looks like, I'm going to learn how to dance. Besides he can't be that hot, he's just another student. I have to go, I'm going to be late." Jihoon said in a matter of fact tone, and headed out of the dorm. 

Jihoon was now in the dance studio watching everyone pile into the room. Guys in tight sweatpants and thin t-shirts. Girls in short shorts and tank tops. 'I guess everyone heard that the guy was hot' Jihoon thought to himself as his eyes scanned over everyone. "Hey you decided to sign up." Jihoon was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he turned around to see the two boys from the other day. 

"Yeah I thought why not give it a try, so here I am." Jihoon said giving a smile which both boys returned.

"Cool, I'm Mingyu by the way, and this is Wonwoo." The taller said as he gestured to the other boy beside him. "Mind if we stand back here with you for class?" Mingyu gave a light smile. 

"Sure, I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun then dancing by myself." Jihoon gave a small chuckle. His attention was quickly turned to a guy that walked past the mirrored walls behind the two boys. 'Holy shit, who is that?" Jihoon thought to himself, ignoring the fact that his heart skipped a beat. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Kwon Soonyoung but you can call me Hoshi, and I'll be teaching this class."  
'Fuck he is really hot, I'm screwed.' Jihoon allowed himself to think as the other boy continued to talk about the class. 

Dance class wasn't too bad, if only Jihoon could pay more attention to what Soonyoung's hands and feet were doing rather then his ass. "Alright, you all did great tonight." Soonyoung paused to smile and Jihoon could swear he was looking right at him, but it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. "If anyone wants to stay after for some extra help don't be afraid to ask." Jihoon was about to head up to Soonyoung when a group of girls surrounded him. Before walking away Jihoon saw Soonyoung laugh and smile in a flirty way with the girls. 'Of course he's straight, even if he wasn't he probably wouldn't want me.' Jihoon thought as he let out a deep sigh and headed back to his dorm. 

Jihoon had now successfully finished his third week of dance class. He really enjoyed the class, and his dancing had gotten noticeably better. Plus he now had two pretty close friends. 

It was now Saturday evening and Jihoon was sitting in his dorm working on a project for his composing class when he heard a knock on his door. The boy got up from his desk and shouted a quick, "coming" as he made his way to the door, figuring it was just Seungkwan and he forgot his key again. "Hey Woozi." Mingyu said as him and Wonwoo gave Jihoon a bright smile. 

"Hey guys what's up?" Jihoon said as he stepped aside and gestured for the two boys to enter. 

"Well we were just going to head out to this new club that opened up right outside of campus. Would you care to join us?" Wonwoo said with hopeful eyes and a pleading smile. 

"Thanks but not tonight, I got some work I have to finish." Jihoon saw both boys smiles fall flat and sadness creep across their faces. 

"Okay but next time you are coming." Mingyu said with a laugh as him and Wonwoo exited Jihoon's dorm. 

Just as Jihoon shut the door his phone buzzed with a text from Seungkwan asking him to please work in the library tonight so him and Vernon could be alone. Jihoon quickly gagged and then ran for the door, catching Mingyu and Wonwoo at the end of the hall. "Hey guys come back I wanna go." Mingyu and Wonwoo shared huge smirks and walked back to Jihoons dorm. Jihoon wasn't too sure why, but he had a very bad feeling about the boys shared looks. Jihoon saved his work and then went to change into black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt paired with his black leather jacket and then threw on his white keds. "Alright let's go." Jihoon exclaimed and the three boys exited the dorm. 

They decided to walk to the club because it was literally right outside of campus. After walking for about ten minutes the boys found themselves waiting in line with a bunch of other students from the university. After another ten minutes they finally made it inside and at the bar, Mingyu kept it simple by just ordering a beer while Jihoon and Wonwoo both ordered peach flavored soju. 

"I don't know how you drink that stuff, it has a horrible taste." Wonwoo teased Mingyu about his beverage while they headed to a nearby empty booth. Jihoon liked his seat in the booth because he could see the whole club, he liked being able to see his whole surroundings so nothing could surprise him. 

"Hey it has a taste, I'll admit it's not a very good taste but I don't like fruity drinks." Mingyu protested, defending his drink. Jihoon just smirked and took a sip of his drink while looking down at the table. 

"Hey Mingyu, Wonwoo what are you guys doing here?" Jihoon looked up from the table to see Soonyoung standing right in front of him and started choking on his drink. 'Way to go Jihoon just die the first time you see him out of class.' Jihoon mentally scolded himself as he tried, very hard, to stop coughing which only made it worse. "Woah you okay there." Soonyoung sat his beer down on the table and started rubbing Jihoon's back, which made Jihoon's spine tingle.

"I'm good." Jihoon lied breathlessly, finally finished with his coughing fit. His eyes were watering and all he could thing was 'thank god I didn't wear eyeliner tonight.'

"Good, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to almost kill you." Soonyoung chuckled, which made Jihoon giggle. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" Soonyoung looked at everyone at the table before settling his eyes back on Jihoon. Jihoon wished he could just stare in his eyes forever. 

"As long as you promise not to kill our friend." Wonwoo laughed and everyone joined in.

"I promise I won't kill anyone." Soonyoung then sat in the booth next to Jihoon and gave him his full attention. "I'm Soonyoung by the way but you can call me Hoshi. I've seen you in my dance class and I gotta say your dancing is getting really good." Soonyoung gave Jihoon a caring smile, and Jihoon could already feel the blush heating up Gus cheeks. He took another sip of his drink trying to hide the redness and willing it to go away. 

"I'm...." Jihoon began to speak but was rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me Hoshi, would you dance with me please?" Soonyoung turned to look at the girl, who was in his dance class, and then turned back to Jihoon.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be right back. Don't you guys go anywhere." Soonyoung said pointing at the three boys at the table and gave Jihoon a little smile before leaving the booth with the girl clinging onto his arm. 'Bitch' Jihoon thought with a sour look on his face.

"What's the matter Woozi?" Mingyu asked as him and Wonwoo looked at Jihoon sympathetically.

"I just can't stand rude people." Jihoon said looking over at the dance floor and watched as Soonyoung danced. And yes he noticed the right black leather pants that hugged Soonyoung's thighs just right. 

"I think it's time for shots." Mingyu said getting up from the table and heading to the bar. 

The song was now over and Jihoon watched as Soonyoung walked back to the table laughing with the girl. Once he got to the table the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, Jihoon felt a little pain in his chest. "Shots are here." Mingyu returned to the table with a tray full of shots. Jihoon suddenly regretted walking to the club.

After about half of the tray was empty Soonyoung turned to focus back on Jihoon. "H-hey I just remembered that y-you were about to s-say something before." Jihoon had to think for a minute, they were all pretty gone by this point.  
"Oh yeah I was gonna tell you my name." Soonyoung looked at him for a minute waiting for him to continue. "Oh right, my name is Jihoon but everyone calls me Woozi." Jihoon giggled adding in a little hiccup, courtesy of the drinks, Soonyoung joined in his laughter.

They had all successfully finished the shots when a very upbeat song, that Soonyoung played a lot in class, started playing. "I love this song!" Soonyoung yelled, a little over excited.

"Yeah we can tell." Jihoon said as everyone burst out in laughter. 

"Come on let's all go dance." Soonyoung jumped up, grabbed Jihoons hand, and pulled him to the dance floor before Jihoon could process anything. Mingyu and Wonwoo joined them and they all danced in a little circle. That is until Soonyoung spun behind Jihoon, placed a hand on his waist and started grinding on him. Jihoon thought back to how Soonyoung didn't even touch the girl he danced with earlier, and Jihoon realized something, 'Fuck. He is gay.'  
Once the song ended the DJ put on a slow song, Mingyu and Wonwoo wrapped their arms around each other and drunkenly swayed to the music. Jihoon turned to walk back to the table thinking that Soonyoung would just join him. What Jihoon didn't expect was for Soonyoung to grab him by the wrist, spin him around, and place his hands around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon mentally cursed at himself as he felt his cheeks and neck burning red in a fierce blush. But it didn't stop Jihoon from clasping his hands around Soonyoung's neck and staring up into his eyes.

"Jihoon you can hate me if you want but I've been thinking about this for too long, I have to do it." Jihoon was very much confused but he figured it was just the alcohol talking. That is until, in one swift motion, Soonyoung had his lips planted on Jihoons, and Jihoon loved it. Jihoon felt his knees weaken and his heart rate speed up. All of his surroundings started disappearing until it felt like it was just him and Soonyoung. And god Jihoon did not want this to end. Jihoon returned every kiss, adding more pressure each time. After a decent amount of time Soonyoung pulled away, and Jihoon felt a small whimper leave his mouth.

"Hey you two get a room!" Mingyu called out, and in unison Soonyoung and Jihoon flipped him off while holding their stare on each other.

The four boys decided to call it a night once they realized that it was after two in the morning. As they started walking Jihoon started complaining about how tired he was and how he didn't want to walk all the way back. "Okay shut up and get on my back." Soonyoung said interrupting his complaints.  
The boys walked to Wonwoo's dorm where him and Mingyu retired for the night. "Okay where's your dorm?" Soonyoung asked a half asleep Jihoon, who was still on his back. 

"Somewhere, in some direction." Jihoon yawned while nuzzling his face in the back of Soonyoung's head. 

"Okay well since Mingyu is staying at Wonwoo's dorm I'm just taking you to my dorm because I'm tired and I don't feel like going dorm to dorm playing is this your Woozi." Jihoon and Soonyoung laughed as Jihoon swung his legs back and forth. 

Soonyoung walked half way down another hallway before stopping in front of a door. Soonyoung reached for his keys while Jihoon continued to nuzzle his face in the back of Soonyoung's head, which made Soonyoung blush. Soonyoung finally got the door unlocked and carried the small boy inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He carried the boy until he reached his bed and gently plopped the boy down on his bed. He stared at the flushed boy for a minute noticing that his cheeks were a light shade of pink that matched his hair, which for some reason made Soonyoung smile. 

"Can I have some water please?" Jihoon looked at Soonyoung with big eyes. 

"Of course you can and I'll get you some sweatpants." Soonyoung said walking over to his dresser to retrieve sweatpants for him and Jihoon. "They will be a little big but more comfortable then your jeans." Soonyoung threw the sweatpants on the bed beside Jihoon, and then headed to the small kitchen in his dorm.  
When Soonyoung returned he saw Jihoon's jeans and jacket thrown haphazardly on the floor and pink hair poking out from under his comforter. Soonyoung caught himself smiling at the sight and placed the glass of water, he was still holding, on the bed side table. Soonyoung then changed into his sweatpants and removed his t-shirt. He slowly moved towards Jihoon and gave him a kiss on the temple. He turned to head over to Mingyu's bed when he felt a hand lightly gripped around his wrist that stopped his motions. 

"Everything is spinning, please lay with me." Jihoon said peeking his head out from under the covers. And really how could Soonyoung say no. 

"Whatever you want Jihoonie." Soonyoung crawled under the blankets, still shirtless, and pulled Jihoon into him. Jihoon started tracing the toned muscles of Soonyoung's chest with his finger tips. "I got you some water." Soonyoung said, voice an octave lower then usual. 

"I don't want water, I'm thirsty for something else." Jihoon replied lifting his head up to kiss at Soonyoung's neck.

"Jihoon you're drunk." Soonyoung's body shivered as Jihoon started biting softly into his skin. Soonyoung wanted this more then Jihoon knew, and even though Soonyoung was fully sober Jihoon wasn't. "I'm sorry I can't do this." Soonyoung felt the teeth, that were latched onto his neck, pull away.

"Soonyoung I'm not drunk." Was Jihoon's only response as he looked up at Soonyoung with big eyes. 

"I'm sorry I can't, not like this." Soonyoung could practically hear his hard aching cock screaming at him.

"You don't like. I should have known I'm such an id......." Soonyoung slammed his lips against Jihoon's to shut him up.

"That's not it at all." Soonyoung said after pulling away from Jihoon's lips. Soonyoung brought his hands up to cup Jihoon's face and make the boy look at him. "I like you a lot, ever since I saw you staring at the sign up sheet for my dance class I knew I wanted you. I even had Mingyu and Wonwoo go sign up to try to get you to sign up." Soonyoung now had an embarrassed blush on his face but he didn't care. "And I asked Mingyu and Wonwoo to come out tonight and bring you because I wanted to finally talk to you. Jihoon I promise I like you very much." Soonyoung leaned in and gave Jihoon a more caring kiss to prove his point. "How about this tomorrow, when we are both completely sober, if you still want to we will." Jihoon gave Soonyoung a nod, tears welling in his eyes from Soonyoung's sudden confession, and nuzzled his head against Soonyoung's chest. Soonyoung kissed the top of Jihoon's head and both boys quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Jihoon woke up first the next morning, giving Soonyoung a kiss on his neck, and carefully got out of bed to see if Soonyoung had any coffee, and thank god he did. Once his coffee was made he started making his way back to Soonyoung's bed, but before he could get there the front door opened and he swiftly turned around to see Mingyu with a light smirk on his face. "I gotta say, honestly, I'm not surprised by this." Mingyu let out a brief chuckle as Jihoon glared at him.

"Nothing happened last night, I was just too drunk and tired to remember where my dorm was." At that point Soonyoung had walked into the room, shirtless and sporting a small bruise on his neck from Jihoon's biting. "Nothing happened!" Jihoon repeated when he saw Mingyu's wide eyes and tiny smirk. 

"Mingyu I'm surprised you're here so early." Soonyoung said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and heading to the kitchen to make coffee. 

"I just stopped by to shower and change clothes. Wonwoo wants to go out for breakfast." Mingyu was now rambling through his dresser drawers for clothes.

"Awe so cute." Soonyoung let out a chuckle as he finished making his coffee.

"Hey atleast I have someone to go on cute dates with." Mingyu retaliated as he walked back into the room. 

"I'll take Jihoon on cute dates so HA!" Soonyoung threw his arm around Jihoon's waist, and, once again, Soonyoung's words had Jihoon choking on his beverage. "Shit Jihoon I'm sorry, are you okay?" Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon's back just like he did last night.

"Okay note to self, no drinking liquids around you." Jihoon said composing himself as Soonyoung and Mingyu laughed.

"You guys are too much, I'm taking a shower." Mingyu shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Alright I'm stealing your bed again." Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung before shuffling away to his bed.

"Hey I'm coming too." Soonyoung said chasing after the small boy.

By the time Soonyoung got into the room Jihoon was already curled up under the covers. Soonyoung sat his coffee down next to Jihoon's on the bed side table and crawled under the blankets as he pulled Jihoon into his embrace. Jihoon nuzzled his face into Soonyoung's neck, mumbling something against his skin. "I'm sorry Jihoon I can't understand you." Soonyoung said running his fingers through Jihoon's hair. 

Jihoon grazed Soonyoung's neck with his teeth before pulling his head up to meet Soonyoung's gaze. "I said I still want to." Soonyoung's eyes widened as Jihoon sank his head back down to meet Soonyoung's neck and gave the skin a harsh bite and began to suck. Jihoon loved the way Soonyoung's body tensed and then relaxed as soon as Jihoon's mouth touched his skin.

"Are you sure about this Jihoon?" Soonyoung shifted his position to where his eyes were staring into Jihoon's. "Once we start I don't know if I can just stop." Soonyoung added caressing Jihoon's cheek with his thumb. The only response Jihoon gave was his lips pressed against Soonyoung's. Jihoon pulled away from the kiss giving Soonyoung a little smirk before scooting down so his mouth was lined right up with Soonyoung's jawline. Jihoon leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Soonyoung's skin. Jihoon leaned forward again and made Soonyoung gasp as he began nibbling and sucking on his Adam's apple. 

Just as Soonyoung let out a gruntled moan they heard the bathroom door open. The boys looked at each other with wide eyes, they had completely forgot that Mingyu was in the shower. "Alright I'm leaving, have fun in there." Mingyu called out in a teasing tone. Neither one of the boys moved until they heard the front door shut.

Jihoon went straight back to littering red and purple marks down Soonyoung's neck and across his collar bones. As Jihoon made his way to Soonyoung's chest Soonyoung swiftly flipped them over and was now straddling Jihoon's hips. Soonyoung leaned down and started marking Jihoon's neck, which had Jihoon whimpering for more. 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon up into a sitting position and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere to the side, and latched his mouth onto Jihoon's left nipple while he rolled the other inbeween his index finger and thumb. Jihoon let out a high pitched moan while jerking his hips up and grinding their erections together causing Soonyoung to let out a husky moan and release his nipple. In Soonyoung's moment of weakness Jihoon was able to flip them back over and began removing Soonyoung's sweatpants. Soonyoung hissed at the cool air brushing against his flushed, fully hard, member that was aching for attention. Jihoon stared at it, watching it twitch, realizing how bad this was going to hurt. Jihoon licked his lips, which at some point became drier then the desert, and leaned forward to start leaving little licks to the head, his tongue picking up Soonyoung's precome as he did. Jihoon kissed the tip before moving down to the base to lick up the prominent vain with enough pressure to make Soonyoung moan and thrust his hips upward. Jihoon came back to the top and engulfed half of Soonyoung's length, swallowing around it and giving a little hum so it sent vibrations through Soonyoung's cock. Jihoon started bobbing his head up and down taking in a little more of Soonyoung's length each time until he was deep throating him. 

"Jihoonie it's been a while, if you don't stop now I'm going to cum down your throat." Jihoon released Soonyoung's cock with a wet pop, looking shyly at Soonyoung. Soonyoung rolled over to his bed side table, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube before closing the drawer. 

Soonyoung laid Jihoon back down on the bed kissing him the whole time. Soonyoung placed the bottle on the bed and removed Jihoon's sweatpants. "Jihoonie you're so beautiful." Soonyoung stared at the boy's small naked body with lust filled eyes. Soonyoung's eyes made their way to Jihoon's face which was now hiding behind two small shaking hands. "Baby what's wrong?" Soonyoung pulled the boy's hands away from his face, his lust filled eyes replaced with concerned ones. 

"I'm just scared, you're so big and I've never done this before." Jihoon had tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to place his hands back over his face, but found them trapped under Soonyoung's hands. 

"Hey don't worry, I'll be very gentle and if you say stop I will stop for you. Jihoonie I care about you and I don't want to hurt you." Jihoon nodded as Soonyoung gave him a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, and lips. Soonyoung pulled away, grabbing the lube and soaked his fingers in the sticky, slick substance. He lined one finger at Jihoon's entrance and looked up at Jihoon before pushing in. "Ready?" 

"Yes." Jihoon replied while taking in a huge breath. Soonyoung slowly pushed in, carefully watching Jihoon's expressions. "Shit." Jihoon took in a deep breath. "Okay it's not as bad as I expected." Soonyoung smiled, the fear of Jihoon being hurt leaving his mind. 

"I'm going to move now, okay?" Jihoon gave Soonyoung a nod and his finger began pulling out slowly and pushing back in. After a minute or two Soonyoung noticed Jihoon's face relax and soft pants began to escape his lips. Soonyoung began a faster pace making Jihoon's pants grow faster and louder. After a few trusts Soonyoung added another finger and began the same process as the first finger. Soonyoung knew the third finger would be the worst, so he waited until Jihoon was practically fucking himself on his fingers to add the third one.

"Oh fuck." Jihoon yelped out with a pained voice. "Soonyoungie it hurts" Soonyoung kept his fingers perfectly still and poured more lube on Jihoon's hole.

"It's okay Jihoonie I got you." Soonyoung began leaving kisses up and down Jihoon's thighs. "I'm right here baby, just try to relax." And he did letting himself melt under Soonyoung's lips. Soonyoung sucked in the tip of Jihoon's cock as he started moving his fingers again. It didn't take long for Jihoon to start moaning and rocking his hips back on Soonyoung's fingers. Soonyoung successfully found Jihoon's prostate causing the boy to almost lose it, but Soonyoung removed his fingers before he could. Jihoon gave a little whimper and pout at the empty feeling. " oh don't pout, I got something better for you." Soonyoung have Jihoon a smirk and grabbed the lube, pouring some into his hand. Jihoon licked his lips at the sight of Soonyoung's hand spreading the lube all down his length. Soonyoung removed his hand and lined himself up with Jihoon's entrance. "Ready?" Soonyoung asked again, and Jihoon took a deep breath and nodded as he tightly gripped the bed sheets. Soonyoung slowly began to push in, once he hit the half way mark he noticed Jihoon's eyes squeeze shut and lips purse together. Soonyoung stilled all his movements, terrified to put anymore pressure on the boy.

"Why did you stop?" Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung, who had a sad expression on his face. "Okay I'm not going to lie it hurts, but I still want this. Soonyoung I want to feel you fully inside me" Jihoon caressed Soonyoung's face as Soonyoung leaned down to place a caring kiss on Jihoon's lips. "Now please continue." Jihoon whispered against Soonyoung's lips, which was enough for Soonyoung to start pushing in again.

Soonyoung was fully seated in Jihoon waiting for Jihoon's okay to move again. After a few minutes Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung kissed him again before slowly sliding back until only his tip was in Jihoon. Jihoon was so tight Soonyoung had to fight the urge to just slam back into him. Soonyoung kept the same slow pace until Jihoon moaned a small "Faster" at him. Soonyoung fastened his pace, but not full speed. Jihoon was now moaning with every thrust, pleasure finally taking over his body. Soonyoung slightly shifted hitting Jihoon's prostate making Jihoon yelp out a loud moan. 

"Faster.....Harder.....Please." Jihoon moaned in between pants. Soonyoung quickly complied pulling all the way out of Jihoon to slam back in, at full force, hitting his prostate dead on.  
Soonyoung kept the pace abusing Jihoon's sweet spot. Both boys felt their lower stomachs tightening as Soonyoung kept thrusting in and out. "Soonyoungie I'm so close." Jihoon whimpered, his mind turning into mush.

"So am I Jihoonie. Cum for me baby." Soonyoung said in a husky low voice, still harshly slamming into Jihoon. Two more thrusts and Jihoon came all over his chest and stomach. Jihoon screamed out Soonyoung's name in a broken voice, and that mixed with the tightness of Jihoon's hole around his cock made Soonyoung cum, moaning out Jihoon's name.  
Both boys stayed where they were until they caught their breath. Then Soonyoung slipped out of Jihoon and grabbed the box of tissues on his bed side table. He cleaned off Jihoon's stomach and chest before moving down to clean his thighs and hole where Soonyoung's cum had spilled out. 

"Can we take a nap?" Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung with big eyes.

"Of course we can baby." Soonyoung laid down next to Jihoon, bringing the blanket with him. He pulled Jihoon into him, and Jihoon tangled his legs in Soonyoung's, resting his head on his chest and placing his arm around the older boy's waist. "Jihoonie, be my boyfriend." Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung with a huge smile and the soft pink blush that match his hair.

"Okay." Jihoon responded which made Soonyoung's face light up. Soonyoung placed his hand under Jihoon's chin and tilted it up to give, his now boyfriend, a long soft kiss. They pulled away and Jihoon laid his head back on Soonyoung's chest. Both boys drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soonyoungie wake up." The small brown haired boy was sitting on top of his boyfriend, bouncing up and down, becoming furious with the whining boy underneath him. "If you don't get up now you won't have time for breakfast or a shower." The smaller boy now had the older by the shoulders, picking up the top portion of his body, as much as he could, just to slam it back down onto the mattress repeatedly.  
"But Jihoonie, bed is so comfy. It's begging me to stay." Jihoon couldn't stop his small chuckle from leaving his lips as his half asleep boyfriend rubbed his hands over his face. "What's for breakfast?" Soonyoung asked while pulling his hands away from his face giving his boyfriend, who was still on top of him, a suggestive look.  
"I'm going to make some eggs and toast while you're in the shower. And don't give me that look." Soonyoung's expression turned into a pout. "Well maybe if someone got up earlier we would have time for that." Jihoon gave the older a pointed look before flicking him in the forehead.  
"Oh come on baby it's not like they can start class without us, it's our studio." Soonyoung cupped Jihoon's face, bringing himself halfway up and pulling the other down the rest of the way to connect their lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Jihoonie." Soonyoung whispered against his lips, pulling away to stare into the younger's eyes.  
"I love you too Soonyoungie. Now go take a shower before I get your ass." Soonyoung burst out in laughter as Jihoon, finally, crawled off of the boy's body.   
"Okay, okay I'm going relax." Soonyoung got out of bed and threw his hands up to indicate his surrender. Jihoon gave a triumphant smile as he got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.   
Jihoon had just turned around to place their plates on the table when he came face to face with a wet Soonyoung. The older stood there silent with only a towel around his waist. His blonde hair was dripping, and water droplets raced down his toned chest. This irritated Jihoon for the simple fact that Soonyoung knew Jihoon couldn't resist him like this.  
Jihoon bit his lip, and Soonyoung was waiting for the boy to jump on him. Instead Jihoon walked right past him, sat the plates down on the table, and gave the other a cold "eat your breakfast." Soonyoung's eyes went wide, but he decided that it would be best just to sit down and silently eat his breakfast.   
"Finally you guys are here. Wonwoo and I were starting to think that we were going to have to teach class this morning." Mingyu said letting out a sigh as the two boys approached him. Wonwoo was in front of the class, of six to nine year olds, helping them stretch.   
"Well we would have been on time if someone would've gotten out of bed on time." Jihoon complained, glaring at his boyfriend, as Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders and walked away to place his bag in the small office, Jihoon followed.   
The two boys walked to the front of the class, all of the kids ran up and surrounded the boys, their tiny bodies filled with excitement. "Alright who's ready for a great class today?" Soonyoung called out as all the kids cheered and jumped up and down. Jihoon stayed silent and admired how much the kids seemed to love the older. "I hope you all have been practicing."   
"Yes sir." The kids called out in unison as they got in position for class. Soonyoung took his normal spot at the front of the class as Jihoon walked to the back. Jihoon was always behind the class, making sure all of the students did good because Soonyoung couldn't exactly watch all of them all of the time.   
Class had went smoothly and the four boys decided to go out for lunch before the afternoon class. "So Hoshi you ready for class?" Wonwoo asked as the boys waited patiently for their food to be prepared.  
"Yes and no." The three boys looked at each other for a moment, and then looked at the other boy in confusion. "It's just the class is great and a lot of fun, but that one kid just never gets it. I spend half of class trying to teach him the moves and everyone else already has them down. He's literally holding my entire class back" Soonyoung let out a hefty sigh before cupping his face with his hands and giving a pout.   
"You mean Dino?" Mingyu asked and Soonyoung nodded his head, still cupping his face. "Just take it slow with him, maybe give him so extra attention." Mingyu tried to help the older but by the look on his face he knew that he didnt.   
"Some extra attention." Soonyoung burst out loudly. "If I give that kid anymore attention in class then there's no point in even having a class. I'd literally be ignoring everyone else for the whole two hours." The boys voice fell quieter as he spoke but he still wore the same displeased look.   
"What about keeping him after class for a little? Sometimes one-on-one attention helps." Jihoon spoke up for the first time since they arrived at the restaurant.   
"I'm going to have to. My thing is though, this is an advanced hip hop class, why sign up if you can't dance. He should have signed up for the beginners class." Soonyoung sighed again, rubbing at his face in frustration. Just then their food arrived and the four boys remained silent for the rest of the meal.   
The four boys returned to the studio just moments before the class would begin to arrive. Wonwoo and Mingyu headed downstairs, where the lockers, showers and changing area was, to dress for class. Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jihoon all got to take the class for free because they worked there.   
"Really guys?" Mingyu sighed as him and Wonwoo walked back upstairs, only to be faced with the other two boys making out against the mirrored walls. The two boys separated from each other with a laugh, and then the class began to pour in.   
Within ten minutes the whole class arrived and everyone was on the floor stretching. Soonyoung stared over at Dino, mentally dreading having to deal with him. Dino looked up giving Soonyoung a huge smile and Soonyoung, being the nice guy that he is, returned the smile just as big.   
Class went the same as it always did, Soonyoung teaching them the dance he choreographed himself, and most of the class getting the moves down quick and smooth, while Dino stumbled over his own two feet. Every eight count Soonyoung had to stop and help Dino, and he could tell that the rest of the class was getting just as frustrated as he was.   
"Alright everyone go hit the showers. You all did great tonight." Soonyoung called out to everyone once the two hour mark hit. Everyone headed to the stairs to enjoy a nice cool shower. "Dino" the boy turned around and stared at Soonyoung with another huge smile. "Could you stay after for a minute?" The boy nodded and headed back to the mirrored walls while everyone else went downstairs.   
"What's up Hoshi?" The boy asked once he reached the older, still wearing a huge smile.   
"Well you've been having some trouble with the dance so I figured some one-on-one help might be useful." Soonyoung said giving the boy a smile to hide how irritated he actually was. "Stand right here. Now I want you to really watch how I do the moves in the mirror compared to how you do them." Soonyoung stood next to him, both boys staring into the mirrors. "We'll start from the beginning. I'll do the first sixteen count twice and then I want you to join in." The boy nodded and Soonyoung began counting out loud as he moved his body.   
After the second time through Dino joined in, and halfway through Soonyoung stopped dancing and stared at the boy with wide eyes. The younger had executed every single move flawlessly. "I don't understand." Soonyoung said to the younger boy, eyes still wide from shock.   
"I can actually dance." Dino laughed as he spoke. Soonyoung's expression went from shocked to confused.  
"Well yeah I can see that." Soonyoung belted out in a sarcastic tone. "But why don't you dance like this in class? Are you shy?" Dino burst out in laughter at the olders words.   
"I'm not shy." Dino replied as Soonyoung's face showed his never ending amount of confusion. The younger stepped towards him as Soonyoung scurried back only to slam his back on the mirrored wall. "Oh Soonyoungie don't be so oblivious." Dino's voice was low and husky as he caressed the olders cheek.   
"Don't call me that." Soonyoung's voice was stern as the look of rage covered his face. He pushed the youngers hand away and tried to walk away but was met with the boys arms pressed against the mirror, on both sides of his body, blocking his movements. The younger moved his hands to harshly grasp the back of Soonyoung's neck and started leaning forward. The older tried to lift his head back, so the younger didn't have access to his lips, but was met by the mirrors again. Soonyoung literally had no where to go and Dino's lips were just inches from his own.   
"Soonyoungie?" A small whisper was heard from across the room. Both boys turned to look towards the owner of the voice with wide eyes. They found a short brown haired Jihoon standing there with his sleeve covered hands over his mouth, and eyes beginning to tear up.   
"Jihoonie please, I can explain." Soonyoung had pleading eyes as he pushed the younger away from him.   
"Just fucking shut up Soonyoung. I don't want to hear any explanations. Just leave me alone!" Jihoon screamed as tears raced down his cheeks. The smaller boy ran down the stairs to collect his things and leave out the back door.   
Soonyoung tried to run after his boyfriend, but couldn't move because of a hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned to see Dino gripping his wrist, with angry eyes. "Dino you fucking let go of me right now. And don't even think about ever showing up to my fucking studio again!" It was now Soonyoung's turn to yell with tears staining his cheeks. Dino wore a shocked expression and released the olders arm.   
Soonyoung took off, full force, to the stairs but was met with a brute force, which made him go crashing down to the floor. "Woah there Hosh, where's the fire?" Soonyoung looked up to see Mingyu standing in front of him and Wonwoo behind the taller boy. Both with concerned expressions as they saw Soonyoung crying.   
"Jihoon....ran off.....gotta fix this." The boy replied in between heavy breaths. The two boys moved out of his way and then followed him down the stairs. Soonyoung ran straight to the back door and saw no Jihoon anywhere. "Everybody listen up." All of the boys from his class, except for Dino, gathered around him in a giant circle. "It's time." All of the boys jumped up and cheered with excitement. Soonyoung decided to skip his after class shower and just changed his clothes.   
"Hosh, do you even know where he is?" Mingyu asked as all eleven boys headed out of the dance studio.   
"The same place he always goes when we fight." Mingyu wore a confused look but just followed Soonyoung. After a ten minute walk the group was standing outside of the same night club that Soonyoung and Jihoon first officially met. "You guys ready?" Everyone nodded and went inside. Soonyoung scanned the room to see Jihoon sitting at the same booth from that first night. Soonyoung took the long way around the bar with the rest of the group while Wonwoo and Mingyu approached Jihoon.   
Soonyoung made it up to the DJ and requested a song and a mic, letting the DJ in on his little plan. Mingyu and Wonwoo pulled Jihoon to the front of the dance floor along with a chair and made the smaller boy sit. Seconds later the song that Soonyoung and Jihoon first danced to blared through the speakers. Jihoon could already feel the tears daring to escape as the boys took their positions. The boys began doing movements choreographed by Soonyoung just for this occasion.   
The dance ended with Soonyoung knelt down right in front of Jihoon and the rest of the group surrounding them. Soonyoung brought the mic up to his lips while staring deeply into the youngers eyes. "Five years ago I saw you standing in front of the university's bulletin board, praying that you would sign up for my class. Five years ago I kissed you for the first time right here on this dance floor. Five years ago I asked you to be my boyfriend, scared shitless that you would say no. Five years ago I fell in love with a boy named Lee Jihoon. Jihoonie I love you more then anything and I would never ever do anything to hurt you or lose you. I first fell in love with you five years ago and now I fall in love with you more and more everyday." Soonyoung paused to reach in his pocket as the younger tried to wipe away some of his tears. "And now, five years later, I want you to be my husband. Marry me Jihoonie." Jihoon could no longer control the endless amount of tears pouring out of his eyes.   
"Okay." Both boys laughed, Soonyoung had just proposed the same way they started dating. Soonyoung just said it instead of asking and Jihoon replied with a giddy okay. Soonyoung slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's finger as every single person in the club cheered. Jihoon flung his body into Soonyoung and they toppled onto the ground. "You. Me. Home. Now!" Jihoon demanded as he kissed the boy beneath him with lust filled eyes.   
Jihoon got up, pulling Soonyoung with him, and rushed out of the club. "What's the rush Jihoonie?" Soonyoung's tone was sarcastic and he was only expecting a shut up in return.   
"I want my fiancé cock now, like damn is that a crime?" Soonyoung stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the younger. "You better hurry up. If you take too long I'll just use the toys." Soonyoung's eyes went wide as he ran to catch up with the smaller, picking him up and spinning them around making Jihoon let out a cute giggle.   
They made it to their apartment and before Soonyoung even had the door closed Jihoon's lips were latched onto his. Soonyoung lifted up the younger and kicked the door closed behind him. He carried the smaller boy to the bedroom, not letting their lips part until he threw the boy onto the bed. The older removed both of their shirts as Jihoon successfully removed Soonyoung's pants.   
Once Jihoon freed his fiancé of his jeans and boxers he immediately had the olders cock in his mouth. "Someone is eager tonight." Soonyoung let out a laugh as the younger looked up at him with innocent eyes, as his tongue flicked at the olders slit. Jihoon then moved down to the base and licked a long strip up Soonyoung's shaft, along the prominent vain before engulfing half of his length. Jihoon began bobbing his head up and down, taking in a little more of his length each time. Once his reached the base he swallowed around Soonyoung's length and gave a little hum sending vibrations through the olders cock, just how he liked it. "Jihoonie......gonna cum..." Soonyoung moaned out. Jihoon proceeded to wrap his hand tightly around Soonyoung's base, stoping his release, and sucking up and down the rest of his length. "Jihoonie.......please..." Soonyoung begged, knees bucking, and legs giving out as he toppled over Jihoon.   
Jihoon released the olders cock from his mouth and hand. "Soonyoungie prep me please." Jihoon begged and within seconds Soonyoung had the lube on the bed and was removing Jihoon's pants. "Hurry Soonyoungie please." Jihoon begged which made Soonyoung move faster. Once the younger was released from his pants Soonyoung grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with a think layer. He lined up with the younger's entrance and began to push one finger in. Soonyoung's eyes set on Jihoon's cock and he just smirked at the flushed red and leaking member that was twitching, and begging to be touched. Soonyoung began thrusting his finger in and out faster as he wrapped his lips around the boy's leaking member, giving hard sucks to the tip. "Oh fuck Soonyoungie." Jihoon threw his head back to hit the pillows. The older decided to add in a second finger and in a few short thrusts he had the younger moaning out for more. The older didn't comply, wanting to see how far he could tease his fiancé. In frustration Jihoon began rocking his hips back on Soonyoung's fingers, Soonyoung eventually gave in and added a third finger into the smaller. Soonyoung was thrusting his fingers in and out of the younger harshly, earning cries of pleasure every time.   
"Soonyoungie......please." Jihoon moaned out and the older knew exactly what he wanted. He removed his fingers from the whimpering boy underneath him and reached for the lube. Before he could open the bottle the younger snatched it from his hands and poured a generous amount into his hand. Jihoon got up into his knees, latching his lips onto his fiancé before grabbing the olders cock and spreading the lube over his full length. Soonyoung's breath hitched as Jihoon dipped his thumb into the olders slit.   
"Okay, fuck Jihoonie stop." Soonyoung removed his lips from Jihoon's as he pushed the younger back down onto the bed. Soonyoung crawled onto the younger, hovering over him with their noses only inches apart. Jihoon looked up into the olders eyes, his breath hitching as he notices the dark, hungry, lust filled eyes starring back at him. "You're so sexy baby." The older growled, breath brushing over the youngers lips, Jihoon shivered, not just at what the older said but the look in his eyes. It's been a while since he last saw Soonyoung this hungry for him, but god was he loving it.   
Soonyoung finally lined himself up with the smallers entrance, and began to push in. Jihoon dug his nails into the olders back causing him to let out a hiss, but push in a little faster, which is what Jihoon wanted. Soonyoung had just gotten fully seated inside of the younger, waiting for the okay to move, when Jihoon began rocking his hips back and forth desperately wanting the boy inside of him to move. "Soonyoungie" the smaller whimpered out and that was enough for the boy on top of him to start pulling out. Soonyoung started off at a slow pace not wanting to go too rough too fast.   
Soonyoung was only a few thrusts in and the younger was practically crying out for more, wanting to feel the older fucking into him relentlessly. The younger pulled the other down locking their lips together in a loving kiss before pulling him down further so his lips rested on the olders ear. "Fuck me hard Soonyoungie." Soonyoung gulped as the younger whispered into his ear, hot breath ghosting over his neck. This was enough to make the older start snapping his hips roughly, pulling his cock out almost fully and slamming back into the younger. Jihoon was crying out in pleasure, his vision filled with stars as the older slammed into his prostate with every thrust.   
"Soonyoungie.....so close...." Jihoon cried out as his stomach continued to tighten. He knew his release would come soon and hard.   
"Me too baby" Soonyoung replied breathlessly but continued thrusting hard and fast, any rhythm he had was lost at this point. "Baby, cum for me." Soonyoung said grabbing the youngers cock and began stroking.   
"AH! Shit Soonyoung!" Jihoon came with a loud scream, white ropes painting over his stomach and Soonyoung's fingers.   
Soonyoung was so close when Jihoon grabbed his hand and stuck the olders index finger in his mouth, sucking away the cum and giving the other a seductive stare. "Fuck Jihoon. EH!" And just like that Soonyoung was coming inside of the younger. "So hot baby." Soonyoung said while trying to catch his breath.   
"Shut up and clean us up already." Jihoon laughed as Soonyoung kissed him quickly, then reached for the tissues, cleaning up the younger first and then himself. "Now get your ass over here, I'm tired." Soonyoung laughed at the boys words and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.   
"Come here baby." Soonyoung said pulling the younger into his chest and kissing the top of his head. "I love you Jihoonie." Soonyoung nuzzled his nose into the smallers head.  
"I love you too Soonyoungie." Jihoon giggled looking up at his fiancé, who had a huge dorky smile on his face. "Just remember this when we start planning the wedding. It's my damn wedding and that shits gonna be fucking fabulous." Soonyoung burst out in laughter along with Jihoon.   
"I will always love you baby. No matter how much you yell at me. And anything you want for this wedding you can have, as long as you are marrying me I don't care." Soonyoung brushed Jihoon's hair from his face and leaned down to plant a long loving kiss on his baby's lips.   
"Not let's get some sleep, we have a wedding to start planning tomorrow." Jihoon gave Soonyoung one last kiss before nuzzling his nose into the olders chest.   
Soonyoung's body tenses as his eyes fully widen with sudden realization that starting tomorrow until their wedding day, whenever that is, Jihoon will be on full force diva mode, trying to make everything perfect. Soonyoung knew that one wrong move and he was dead, but it will be well worth it, he reminded himself. "I love you baby." He whispered into the youngers hair, as the boy slept, and kissed the top of his head before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Wedding planning

"Jisoos Christ Soonyoung how many times do I have to tell you!" Soonyoung had just gotten home from the flower shop to get a wedding arrangement booklet, so they could pick out the center pieces. "The color scheme for the wedding is rose and serenity, not lite pink and baby blue! Don't you ever listen." Jihoon scolded before hiding his face in Seungkwan's lap. Seungkwan was more then excited when Jihoon asked him to help plan the wedding, and he basically lived at their house now with Vernon popping in from time to time.

"I'm sorry Jihoonie I was just trying to help." Ever since the wedding planning started Soonyoung was apologizing way more frequently and felt so small around the other, because of the constant yelling.

"Just don't Soonyoung! There's only a month left until the wedding and there's still so much to be done. Not to mention that I have to go back and fix all of your mistakes." Soonyoung was getting fed up, but he never said anything no matter how many times he almost exploded because he loves his Jihoonie and he knows that once it's wedding day everything will be well worth it.

"Come on Soonyoung let's go hit the studio and maybe get some lunch, just let them take care of everything." Vernon got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Soonyoung, who never got a chance to make it past the entry hall.

"Yes! Thank you Vernon!" Jihoon said in a not so friendly voice and that was it Soonyoung had to get out of there now.

"Don't worry bud it'll all be worth it. Just think of how bad Seungkwan is gonna be when I propose to him." Vernon wrapped his arm around Soonyoung's shoulder, trying to comfort the older and ease the tension.

"I know, I know it's just...ugh! I just can't seem to do anything right, you know? I try and try and try and all I do is fail." Vernon squeezed his friend tighter showing him that he was there for him. "Oh and don't expect me to be around when Seungkwan is doing his wedding planning. He's already too much diva for me." Both boys shared a laugh, leave it to Soonyoung to lighten the mood with laughter.

"I admit he's a handful but I fell for him, hard, and honestly I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Soonyoung thought about what the younger had said and he was right, no matter how much Jihoon yelled at him or make snarky remarks he still loved him and couldn't even begin to imagine himself with anyone else.

The two boys arrived at the studio and began working on Soonyoung's dance for the wedding to surprise Jihoon. They had called the rest of their friends to come work on the dance with them and now they were just waiting for them to show up.

After working on the dance for three hours straight and finally perfecting it the ten boys decided to call it quits and head out for lunch. 

After dancing and hanging out with his friends Soonyoung finally felt ready to head home and deal with diva Jihoon, and whatever problems were going on with the wedding planning.

"You sure you're ready to go back in there?" Vernon asked as the two boys stood at the end of their driveway, staring up at the house. 

"Yeah, I love him I can handle it." Vernon nodded to the older and they headed up the driveway and inside.

"Soonyoungie!" Soonyoung was greeted by a very happy Jihoon jumping into his arms. "Soonyoungie I missed you. Where have you been?" Jihoon looked into the older's eyes very innocently as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck. 

"I went to the studio and then out to lunch. I brought you home some food, figured you'd be hungry." Soonyoung couldn't help but smile, times like these were the reason he loved the smaller boy so much and dealt with all the yelling and hostility.

"Thank you, but don't ever leave me for that long again. It's not okay." Jihoon pouted while hiding his face in the crook of Soonyoung's neck, nuzzling his nose against the older's skin.

"I'm sorry baby. I won't do it again." Soonyoung gently squeezed the younger before setting him down on the ground. "Now go eat, I know you haven't eaten all day." Soonyoung gave a stern look to the younger as he handed the bag of take out food over. Jihoon nodded and grab the bag, and headed to their dining table.

"You know Jihoon has been extra moody lately. You sure he's okay?" Vernon asked, in a hushed tone so Jihoon wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah he's fine, he's just under a lot of stress right now with the wedding and all. Besides Jihoon is always moody." Soonyoung replied with a light chuckle, while staring at his cute little fiancé at the dinner table.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon shouted causing the older to stop is conversation with Vernon and look at the younger with wide eyes. "You know I like the mango chicken not the teriyaki chicken, that's your favorite." Jihoon exclaimed with rage filling his features.

"I'm sorry Jihoonie I'll go out and get you mango chicken." Soonyoung rushed out the door with Vernon close behind him. "Okay something might be wrong. Jihoon loves teriyaki chicken, it's actually his favorite. See I try to get Jihoon his favorite and I still fail." Soonyoung threw his head back, looking up at the sky, and taking in a deep breath.

"The things we do for love." Vernon chuckled which made Soonyoung laugh as well. "But seriously you should have a talk with Jihoon." Soonyoung's eyes widened, 'this boy wants me killed,' Soonyoung thought. "When he's in a better mood obviously. But it has to happen, something could really be wrong with him." Vernon patted the older's shoulder, giving a sympathetic look.

"I know and I will, just gotta Jihoon in a good mood first. Now let's go get his chicken before I lose my head." Soonyoung said walking away from the house and towards the restaurant.

"Jihoon I'm home, I got your mango chicken." Soonyoung called out from the entryway. There was no response from the younger, so Soonyoung toed off his shoes and walked into the living room. "Jihoonie?"

"Shhh" Seungkwan hushed the older boy while pointing to the couch. Soonyoung leaned over the top to see a passed out Jihoon. "Thank goodness he finally fell asleep, I don't know how much more wedding planning I could handle." Seungkwan huffed out a sigh.

"Go on home you two, I'll take care of everything. Besides I don't want Jihoon doing anymore wedding planning tonight, he's too stressed." Seungkwan and Vernon nodded in agreement, as they put on their shoes.

"If you need anything just call us okay." Vernon shouted from the door and Soonyoung gave them an okay sign with his hands, and then the boys were gone. 

"Jihoonie baby," Soonyoung kneeled on the floor in front of the younger while brushing the sleeping boy's hair out of his face. "I hate to wake you up but you need to eat, please baby." Soonyoung gave a light kiss to the smaller's temple and when he pulled away Jihoon's eyes fluttered open.

"Soonyoungie," Soonyoung smiled down at Jihoon, while rubbing his thumb over the other's cheek. 

"I'm sorry baby but I need you to eat something." Soonyoung gave the younger a smile, while trying to help him sit up.

"You took too long so I ate the other chicken. I'm not hungry now." Jihoon whined as he began rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where did Seungkwan go we have more to do." Jihoon looked around the living room before his eyes went back to Soonyoung.

"I told them to go home, you need your sleep. I'm putting my foot down, no more wedding planning today. And I'll put the other chicken in the fridge in case you want it later." Soonyoung was stern but still held the caring expression on his face. "Now I'm gonna go shower and I want you in bed when I get out." Jihoon nodded his head, even though it was only nine o'clock, and He still had so much work to do.

Once Soonyoung finished his shower he walked into their bedroom, only to find that there was no Jihoon. "Ugh! When will this boy stop." Soonyoung growled as he ran his fingers through his drenched hair. Soonyoung slipped on a pair of sweatpants before walking out in the direction of the living room. He expected to see his fiancé sitting on the couch going through more books, and writing a bunch of shit down. Instead he saw no Jihoon, but began hearing noises in the kitchen. The older walked over to see a tiny Jihoon sitting on the kitchen floor eating mango kitchen, only wearing one of Soonyoung's over sized t-shirts. 

"Jihoonie what are you doing, you just ate a whole meal." Soonyoung couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him, god he really loved this boy.

"I'm still hungry, it wasn't enough." Jihoon said in a shy voice as he looked down at the food in front of him.

"Hey it's okay. You can eat as much as you want." Soonyoung was now sitting on the floor in front of Jihoon, with his hands cupping the younger's face. "Why are you so cute?" Soonyoung smiled as he noticed the rose colored blush dust across Jihoon's cheek bones.

It was now two weeks until their wedding and Jihoon was not in any better shape. It was three in the morning when Soonyoung woke to see that the smaller was not in bed next to him. Worried, Soonyoung got out of bed and searched for his lover. He was walking down the hallway to the kitchen when he heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom. "Jihoonie?" Soonyoung's eyes widened as he looked at his tiny Jihoon hunched over the toilet puking. "Oh my god baby, are you okay?" Soonyoung kneeled down behind the younger and began rubbing circles into his back.

"Yeah I guess I just ate something bad, and the stress isn't helping." Jihoon had his fingers tangled in his hair, keeping it pulled out of his face. "Okay I think I'm done." Soonyoung reached up to flush the toilet and sat back down behind the younger. Jihoon proceeded to crawl into the older's lap and form his body into a little ball, burying his face in Soonyoung's neck.

"Grab onto me baby, I'm gonna carry you back to the room now." Jihoon did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck, as the older lifted him up. He carried the smaller boy all the way to their bedroom before gently placing him down on the bed and pulling the covers over him. "Now get some rest baby, it'll help make you feel better." Soonyoung placed a kiss on the younger's head before walking away.

"Wait Soonyoungie." Soonyoung turned around to see Jihoon sitting up against the headboard. "I need to brush my teeth." Jihoon looked up innocently as Soonyoung walked over to help his baby to the bathroom. 

Soonyoung stood in the bathroom doorway until Jihoon was finished, brushing his teeth twice and using mouth wash about five times. "Soonyoungie, I'm hungry." Jihoon looked up at the older with puppy dog eyes.

"Jihoon it's almost four in the morning." Soonyoung sighed, just wanting to go back to sleep. Jihoon gave a little pout as a small whimper left his lips. "The only thing open is the gas station." Another sigh from the older and whimper from the younger. "What do you want?"

"Ice cream." Jihoon said with a smile, which Soonyoung sighed again. Jihoon had been eating the same strawberry ice cream like everyday for the past two weeks.

"Strawberry?" Soonyoung asked as Jihoon nodded his head. "You know this is probably why you threw up, too much ice cream." Soonyoung shook his head but headed to the bedroom anyway to put on a shirt. "Alright I'll be right back, now you stay in bed." Soonyoung ordered, receiving another nod from the younger.

Soonyoung had just left the house when he decided to call Vernon. "Dude it's 3:45 in the morning, what the fuck do you want?" Vernon answered the phone, not to pleased with being woken up.

"You said if I needed anything to call you or Seungkwan, so I did." Soonyoung responded, he didn't really need anything, just someone to talk to.

"Yeah but not at 3:45 in the morning, what are you even doing awake." Vernon responded more calmly, and Soonyoung could hear a very angry, very clear Seungkwan in the background yelling at Vernon to either shut up or take the phone call outside.

"I'm going to the gas station." Soonyoung sighed, wishing he put a jacket on because even though it was spring it is not warm enough for just a t-shirt at 4 in the morning.

"Why the hell are you out right now?" Vernon asked with a shocked tone.

"Well Jihoon wants strawberry ice cream, again, so here I am outside at four a.m." Soonyoung said with a sarcastic tone.

"Dude you don't think Jihoon is..." Vernon began speaking but was quickly cut off by a frantic Soonyoung.

"No way, it's such a rare occurrence there's no chance. Just, just no." Soonyoung did not want to think about that. He had too much going on right now he couldn't handle much more.

"Just think about it, okay? But I gotta go, Seungkwan is giving me that look again." Soonyoung and Vernon shared a quick laugh.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later." Soonyoung hung up the phone and proceeded to put his earbuds in, now not being able to get what Vernon said out of his mind.

"Jihoonie I'm back." Soonyoung crept into the bedroom to see a sound asleep Jihoon. "Yeah I figured as much." Soonyoung smiled at his adorable fiancé and left to put the ice cream in the freezer. He came back into the room, crawled into bed, and pulled the sleeping tiny figure into his embrace.

Soonyoung woke up the next morning to Jihoon gone again. He walked to the kitchen to make some coffee to see Jihoon on the couch, with Seungkwan next to him, and Vernon sitting in the chair across from them. "Well good morning everyone." Soonyoung said as he proceeded to the kitchen to make his coffee.

"Good morning mister, I'm gonna call at 3:45 in the morning and interrupt Seungkwan's beauty sleep." Seungkwan said, giving a small chuckle. 

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to someone while I was out. I really wasn't thinking about the time." Soonyoung gave his apology as he walked into the living room, with his coffee in hand, and sat on the chair next to Vernon's.

"Don't even worry about it man." Vernon said, patting the older's knee. "You feeling better now?" Vernon forgot that the others were in the room and was only focused on his best friend's feelings.

"Soonyoungie what's wrong?" Jihoon asked, taking his eyes away from the coffee table, where all the wedding booklets were, to look up at the older. "Did I do something wrong?" Tears began to well up in Jihoon's eyes.

"No not at all baby, come here." Jihoon stood up from the couch and walked over to curl up in Soonyoung's lap. "Everything is perfect baby, don't worry, and there's no reason to cry." Soonyoung held onto the younger, while Jihoon buried his face in the older's chest.

Soonyoung looked over to see Vernon staring at him, pointing to his stomach and giving a questioning look. Soonyoung just shook his head, still not wanting to think about it, even though it was now always the only thing on his mind. "Soonyoungie did you get my ice cream?" Jihoon looked up with innocent eyes.

"Yes baby I did, do you want me to get it for you?" Jihoon nodded and got off of the older's lap to take his seat back on the couch. Moments later Soonyoung emerged from the kitchen with a pint of ice cream and a spoon. "Here baby, one pint of strawberry ice cream." Soonyoung handed over the ice cream and sat back in the chair.

Wedding planning went on as usual, Seungkwan and Jihoon doing everything and Soonyoung getting yelled at because he picked or suggested the wrong thing. "Soonyoung just stop, you're not doing anything right!" Jihoon shouted and Soonyoung had enough.

"That's it Jihoon I'm sick and tired of this shit. All I'm trying to do is help and nothing I do is right. At least I'm trying but no I can't do anything but fail in your eyes." Soonyoung got up from the chair and stormed off to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Soonyoung was in the middle of changing his clothes when he heard the bedroom door open, he ignored it and continued changing. The older then felt two small arms wrap around his waist from behind him. "Soonyoungie I'm sorry. I know I've been really difficult these past few months but I just want everything perfect." Jihoon tried to apologize but Soonyoung was still really heated. "Where are you going?" Jihoon asked, stepping away from the older.

"Out." Soonyoung replied not wanting to say too much because he knew he would say something he'd regret. 

"Okay well when will you be back?" Jihoon felt a little broken, he knew that he was pushing Soonyoung too hard but he never thought Soonyoung would blow up on him like this.

"Later." Soonyoung said, pulling his shirt over his head and walking out of the room, leaving Jihoon just standing there.

Once he came to the living room he put in his shoes, as Vernon did the same. "I'm gonna go with Soonyoung to make sure he's okay, you stay here and take care of Jihoon, okay?" Vernon asked as Soonyoung was heading to the door.

"Don't worry I'll handle everything here, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Seungkwan said pointing towards the door where the older was. Vernon nodded, giving his boyfriend a kiss, and went after Soonyoung.

"Alright where are we headed?" Vernon asked, jogging to catch up with the older.

"The gym, I really need to hit something right now." Soonyoung's features were sharp, anger taking over him. 

"Wanna do some one on one boxing?" Vernon asked, trying to help as much as he possibly could. "I know you're better then me but at least it'll take care of your anger." Soonyoung nodded and made sure to keep a mental note to take it easy on the younger.

They made it to the gym and did four rounds of boxing, Soonyoung winning every time. "Dude how did you get so good at that?" Vernon was trying to catch his breath after the last match.

"Been doing this for years, plus I'm not a smoker." Soonyoung laughed while pushing the other boy lightly. "Wanna go grab some food, I'm starving." Soonyoung said while the two boys took off their gloves and head gear.

"Absolutely. I'll text Boo and see if they want anything." Vernon grabbed his phone and began texting as they headed out the door. "So apparently your fiancé is craving a cheeseburger." Vernon gave the older a knowing smirk.

"Look will you drop that, there's no way, it's like a 1/200 chance." Soonyoung punched the younger's arm lightly to not hurt the other. 

"I'm just saying he has all the symptoms." Vernon said, rubbing at his arm because even though the punch was light his arms were sore. "But fine I'll drop it, but when I find out I'm right I'm gonna tell you I told you so." Vernon gave a smirk to the older.

"Will you shut up. Let's just go get burgers." Soonyoung said, walking away and towards the nearby burger shack.

"We come bearing gifts!" Vernon shouted as the two boys walked into the house with bags of food in their hands. "Where the hell are they?" Vernon asked once they came into the living room and didn't see the other two boys anywhere.

"Well all the planning shit is still on the table so they must still be here, or if they left they didn't go far." Soonyoung said, surveying the table with endless booklets and sheets of paper everywhere.

"Oh hey there you guys are." Seungkwan entered the room with a bright smile on his face. Soonyoung began to get worried when he noticed his tiny fiancé wasn't right behind him. "Umm Soonyoung you might want to go to your bedroom." Soonyoung gave the younger a confused look before looking over at Vernon, who shared his expression.

"So we need to leave?" Vernon asked his boyfriend who just shook his head and sat back down on the couch. "Well good luck man." Vernon patted the older's shoulder before Soonyoung walked away, disappearing down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung walked in to see Jihoon sitting on the edge of their bed, back facing him, and looked like he was playing with something in his hands. "Jihoonie baby I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have....."

"I'm pregnant Soonyoung." Jihoon's voice cut off the older's. Soonyoung stood there for a second, trying to process everything, when Jihoon turned around and had tears staining his cheeks. 

"Are you sure? It's like a one in two hundred chance for a male to get pregnant." Soonyoung's eyes widened even more as the younger began walking towards him.

"I guess I'm that one." Jihoon held the three pregnancy tests up to Soonyoung, and yupp there it was three tiny pink plus signs. "I guess that explains the uncontrollable moodiness, and the puking, and the strawberry ice cream." Jihoon gave a little giggle, which made Soonyoung giggle as well.

"I can't believe this, and only two weeks before the wedding." Soonyoung smiled grabbing Jihoon and squeezing him gently. "I love you Jihoonie and I am really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that." Soonyoung kissed the top of the smaller's head.

"I love you too Soonyoungie. And it's okay I really have not been nice to you lately. I'm sorry." Jihoon looked up at the older as Soonyoung leaned down to plant a soft loving kiss on his lips. "Did you get me food?" Jihoon broke away from the kiss when his stomach made a loud grumbling noise.

"Yes it's out in the living room." Soonyoung laughed as he grabbed the younger's hand, intertwining their fingers, and lead him to his food. 

"Alright Vernon you can say it." Soonyoung said once him and Jihoon made it to the living room. Vernon looked up to the boys with wide eyes, and then gave a smirk at Soonyoung.

"I told you so!" Vernon shouted as Seungkwan and Jihoon gave the boy a confused look. "I tried telling Soonyoung that Jihoon was pregnant, but he didn't want to believe me so ha I was right." Vernon poked at Soonyoung's chest as he finished talking.

After eating Vernon and Seungkwan decided to call it a night and give the other two some privacy. As soon as the other two were gone Jihoon was planted in Soonyoung's lap, kissing at the older's neck and grinding his hips down.

"Some one a little eager tonight?" Soonyoung asked with a laugh that was quickly cut short because Jihoon decided to bite down and suck on the older's flesh.

"It's been too long Soonyoungie, and I'm craving you." Jihoon whispered in Soonyoung's ear, hot breath ghost over his neck making his spine tingle. "Take me to the room baby." Jihoon whispered again, and Soonyoung quickly stood up, Jihoon wrapped around him like a koala bear, and went to their bedroom. 

Once they arrived to the room Soonyoung gently set Jihoon on the bed, crawling on top of him, making sure to not put pressure on his stomach. Soonyoung gave the younger a kiss before lifting up his shirt, folding it right under Jihoon's nipples and kissed his tummy. Soonyoung stared for a moment, noticing the little pudge that wasn't there before. He placed his larger hand over Jihoon's stomach and rubbed his thumb against the skin. "I can't believe we are going to be parents. I love you so much Jihoonie." Soonyoung said before giving one last kiss to the smaller's stomach and crawling back up to see Jihoon's face.

"I love you so much too Soonyoungie. Now please just kiss me." Jihoon said while grabbing onto the older's shirt and pulling him down to connect their lips. "Take me Soonyoungie, now." Soonyoung complied, having no complaints, and began removing his and Jihoon's clothes. He then reached in the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube, not even bothering with a condom because they were both clean and Jihoon was already pregnant. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Soonyoung asked, setting the lube off to the side and rubbing the younger's thigh. Jihoon gave a nod and pulled his legs up, letting his fiancé know that he was getting impatient. Soonyoung grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it, lining one finger up with his entrance. "Just let me know if you need me to stop, I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Jihoon gave another nod and Soonyoung began pushing a finger in.

Jihoon winced a little at the discomfort, it had been about a month since they did this and his body had to get use to it again. Soonyoung began pulling his finger out and pushing it back in repeatedly. Once Jihoon got use to the feeling Soonyoung added another finger, this time grabbing the younger's cock to pump in time with his thrusting fingers. Jihoon was moaning out in pleasure so Soonyoung decided to add the third finger, letting go of Jihoon's cock to add more lube. 

"Soonyoungie I'm ready please." Jihoon pleaded and Soonyoung removed his fingers, lubed up his cock, and lined up with Jihoon's stretched out hole. 

"Just let me know if I hurt you." Jihoon gave another nod as Soonyoung began to push in, holding the younger's stomach for protection.

Soonyoung started slowly, watching Jihoon's face carefully for any signs of pain, but all he saw was pleasure in his lust filled eyes. "Faster...harder please." Jihoon moaned out as Soonyoung gave him a concerned look. "It's okay baby, I promise." Soonyoung nodded and began thrusting harder, pulling almost all the way out just to slam back in. "Ah!" Jihoon screamed out and Soonyoung immediately stopped all his movements. 

"Fuck Jihoonie are you okay?" Soonyoung was now frantic, even more sweat running down his neck. "I'm so sorry, what happened?" His breath was heavy and his heart thumping loudly.

"I'm okay Soonyoungie. That just felt so good." Jihoon giggled at his frantic fiancé, while cupping the older's face with his hands. "Please keep going." Jihoon pleaded and Soonyoung quickly complied, feeling calmer knowing that he didn't hurt his babies.

The thrust started coming harder and faster, all sense of rhythm gone. Soonyoung was chasing after his orgasm, breathlessly moaning and panting, along with Jihoon. He looked down at the younger and knew his own release would be coming soon, the poor boy looked so fucked out. Soonyoung began going faster, hitting Jihoon's prostate dead on every time. Jihoon was now screaming out with every thrust until one particular thrust had him screaming out the others name and white ropes painting his stomach. The muscle around Soonyoung's cock tightened and with just a couple more thrusts Soonyoung was coming into Jihoon's little hole.

Both boys giggled as Soonyoung flopped down next to Jihoon, trying to catch their breath. "Soonyoungie can you get something so I can clean up?" Jihoon asked, still not fully breathing normally.

"Of course baby." Soonyoung gave the younger a kiss before leaving the bed to retrieve a towel. After cleaning up the younger, Soonyoung threw the towel in the hamper and crawled into bed, grabbing the smaller with one hand and the covers with his other hand.

The two boys curled into each other, arms and legs tangled together. They shared a quick, 'I love you' and one last kiss before sleep over took them. Neither one of them could think of anyone one else they would rather be with.


	4. Bells are ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never realized that I didn't post the updates on here, which is why there are so many updates at once. Sorry guys please forgive me, and please enjoy.

It was a beautiful June Saturday, spring was coming to an end as the summer sun began to shine bright. Jihoon was standing in front of a simple white gazebo, wide smile on his face, for this wasn't just any gazebo, it was the gazebo Soonyoung took him to on their first official date, including a picnic. This was also the gazebo, that in just a couple hours, he would be marrying the love of his life. He knew the minute Soonyoung proposed this was where the wedding would be held. There was people already there setting up chairs and rose and serenity decorations, to Jihoon everything was perfect.

"You ready to attend the wedding?" Jihoon giggled as he held his hand against his tummy, there was only a little extra pudge but Jihoon already loved it. During his conversation with his stomach he hadn't heard Seungkwan's footsteps approaching him.

"Soonyoung and Vernon said the dance studio is looking great for the reception. Those boys are working really hard." Jihoon flinched a little at the unexpected voice of his best friend, but still turned to give the younger a smile, noticing that Wonwoo was with him as well.

"I knew they would." Jihoon spoke truthfully, after finding out about his pregnancy he began noticing Soonyoung trying twice as hard at making everything perfect. "Wonwoo where's your other half?" He looked over to the taller boy giving another smile, the boy really could not stop smiling.

"He went to the studio to help Hosh and Vernon, figured they could use it since he's so tall and they are setting it up themselves where as you have workers to do it for you." Wonwoo gave a laugh as Jihoon just shrugged, adding in a little chuckle at the end. "But I didn't want to help so here I am." Wonwoo gave a smirk and now all three boys were sharing a laugh.

"See I wanted to help but Soonyoung said I wasn't allowed, with the baby and all, so he sent me here to supervise. I think he's scared I'll get too stressed out if I help to much." Jihoon said while watching all the pieces of his dream wedding come together before his eyes. Everything he wanted was unfolding right in front of him, it was the perfect day.

The three boys stood in silence as the workers continued to set up. Jihoon and Seungkwan was smiling, very proud of how well all their planning came together. Every decoration matched together, and it was all simple but the way each piece complimented each other made it beautiful. Jihoon wasn't the type to go all out, he just wanted it simple, beautiful, and elegant, and that's exactly what he got. 

It was now only thirty minutes until the wedding, Soonyoung and the other two boys were suppose to have arrived by now but they were no where to be found, and they weren't answering their phones. Guests were beginning to arrive, as well as the two fiancé' parents, everyone questioning where the other groom was. "I swear to god if he doesn't show up I'm going to chop his dick off." Seungkwan was beyond pissed, while Jihoon on the other hand was surprisingly keeping calm. 

"It's okay Boo he'll be here, if he's a little late he's a little late. I know he'll show up and that's all that matters, not the time." Jihoon gave a positive smile, he wasn't going to let anything ruin this day. He was marrying Soonyoung today no matter what.

"Jihoon this is your wedding that you worked so hard on and your stupid fiancé isn't even here. How are you so calm?" Sure Seungkwan had a point, but Jihoon had faith.

"Boo relax, I know my Soonyoungie he'll be here." Jihoon was confident about his answer. Just then some more guests came up to Jihoon, who was in his white tux, and began complimenting the wedding decorations. Seungkwan decided to give Vernon another call, so ready to blow up on the boy.

Minutes continued to pass, fast, and Jihoon was beginning to lose his calmness. It was a half an hour after the time the ceremony was suppose to start and, still, no one had heard from any of the three boys. Wonwoo kept calling Mingyu, Seungkwan kept calling Vernon, and Jihoon kept calling Soonyoung. On Jihoon's twenty third attempt he lost his hope and tears began to escape his eyes. "He's not gonna show up." Jihoon said as he ran up to Seungkwan, who wrapped his arms around the shorter. 

"Give it some more time. Soonyoung isn't the type to do something like this and you know it." Seungkwan comforted the smaller. Even though Seungkwan was the one freaking out earlier he had to be there for his friend, convincing him to still have hope in his fiancé, no matter how much hope he didn't have.

Soonyoung and the other boys were hitting the forty-five minute late mark when Mingyu and Vernon came running up to were Wonwoo and Seungkwan were comforting a crying Jihoon. "So sorry we are late, but we are here now. Jihoon are you ready to get married?" Jihoon looked up at the four boys in front of him, eyes wide and swollen from crying. A smile appeared on the small boy's face as he gave a nod and stood behind one of the fence decorations, ready to walk down the aisle.

"Where's Soonyoung?" Seungkwan asked in a stern and obviously upset voice. Mingyu and Vernon exchanged glances before pointing towards the parking lot. Seungkwan saw Soonyoung standing beside his car and Seungkwan had his daggers set on the older as he began approaching him. "What the hell Soonyoung? You are forty-five minutes late to your own fucking wedding that your pregnant fiancé worked so hard to plan." Seungkwan was shorter then Soonyoung but still managed to scare the crap out of the older, getting, kind of, in his face and having a a finger poking harshly into the tallers chest. "There was three of you and none of you thought it would be a good fucking idea to call someone, anyone, to let them know you were on your way!" Seungkwan was really letting the other have it, his face was turning blood red and the veins in his neck looked like they were going to pop.

"We were going to be late." A voice came from behind Seungkwan and he turned to see, none other then, his boyfriend standing behind him. Vernon knew the remark would piss off Seungkwan even more but he couldn't resist it. "Look we are here now that's all that matters. Now come on Soonyoung we have to get you to the gazebo, Jihoon's ready." Vernon grabbed Soonyoung's wrist, who was frozen from fright, and began leading him to the alter. 

"Fucking smartass." Seungkwan muttered as he followed the two boys to the gazebo.

Once the boys were all in position the music began playing and Jihoon stepped from behind the fence. Soonyoung could have sworn that the whole world stopped, seeing his beautiful Jihoonie in an all white tux with a bouquet of rose and serenity flowers made his heart pump faster. The older began feeling tears well up in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but once Jihoon connected their eyes he lost it, tears were streaming down his face staining his cheeks, as he placed one of his hands over his mouth.

"Jihoonie." Soonyoung whispered breathlessly, not trusting himself to speak any louder. "I'm so sorry I was late, I lost track of time trying to make everything perfect for you and then there was so much traffic and we were all the way across town and..." Soonyoung kept rambling, trying to explain himself.

"Soonyoungie it's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." Jihoon gave an honest, and happy smile. "Now can I please marry you?" Jihoon gave a giggle, lightening the mood and getting a chuckle out of Soonyoung. 

The two boys looked over to their friend Joshua, who was licensed to preform the ceremony, and gave him a nod indicating that he could begin. Soonyoung grabbed the smaller boy's hand as Joshua began to speak. "The couple has written their own vows, which they will be reading now." Joshua nodded to the two boys.

"My dear Soonyoungie, where do I even begin? From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you, it was the first day of your dance class and you immediately caught my attention as you walked past the mirrored wall of the practice room. I swore up and down that you were straight or would never want someone like me, but then a few weeks later we danced at the club and you kissed me and I fell in love. We've had our share of arguments but no matter what we still found our way back and found comfort in each other's presence. Looking back on everything we've been through I know it has only made us stronger. I wouldn't want to be standing here today with anybody else but you. I love you Soonyoungie." Jihoon had tears threatening to escape his eyes as he read the piece of paper in his hands. Every word he wrote he meant and will always mean. 

It was now Soonyoung's turn for his vows but he didn't pull out a piece of paper from his pocket like his fiancé did, instead he just began talking. "My tiny little Jihoonie, I didn't actually write any vows because I didn't want to." Soonyoung received a confused and kind of upset look from the younger. "I knew that at this moment I would know exactly what to say and I wanted to stare into your eyes as I spoke, not look at a piece of paper." Jihoon's look quickly turned into a bright smile. "To this day my heart still races as fast as it did when I saw you in the university courtyard, staring at my sign up sheet on the bulletin board. I begged Mingyu and Wonwoo to sign up hoping that it would convince you to and it worked. That day was when I knew I needed you in my life, by my side. The night we were at the club when I kissed you and you didn't push me away, I felt sparks and that's when I knew I never wanted to let you go. Marrying you today, I know is going to be the second best thing to happen to me, and the first is going to be the birth of our child. I promise to love and care and cherish the two of you for the rest of my life. I love you Jihoonie, forever, and nothing will ever change that." Jihoon's tears finally escaped his eyes and the younger's cheeks were now drenched with tears, which Soonyoung carefully wiped away with his thumbs. Joshua continued with the ceremony and after the boy's shared their I dos Soonyoung wrapped an arm around Jihoon's waist, making the boy's back arch into the older, and crashed their lips into a gentle, compassionate kiss.

The reception was amazing, everyone dancing and laughing, some making complete fools of themselves because they got a little too drunk. Jihoon laughed watching his friends drunkenly sway to the booming music, obviously he was 100% sober and so was Soonyoung. It's not like Soonyoung couldn't drink, Jihoon even told him that if he wanted to he could but the older refused making the statement, "I'm not going to make my pregnant husband take care of my drunk ass the first night we are married." With that he was rewarded with a smile from the younger. Then Soonyoung slid an arm around the younger's waist pulling him closer and whispering, "and I want to be completely sober when I fuck you so good tonight," Jihoon gave a blush, Soonyoung's hot breath ghosting over his neck and ear sending shivers down his spine, while lightly pushing at the taller's chest. It was only the two boys friends at the reception, all their family left after the ceremony because of work the next morning.

After the reception, and making sure everyone that was driving was sober enough to walk a straight line, the two lovers retired home. One good thing about having the reception at their studio was it was their studio and they didn't have to clean it up right away. They decided not to go away for their honeymoon, and instead stayed home closing the studio for a couple weeks, because they wanted to save as much money for the bundle of joy growing in Jihoon's belly.

Once the boys arrived home and got out of the car Soonyoung swiftly picked up Jihoon, carrying him bridal style up the driveway, into the house, and to their bedroom. He gently laid the younger down, very glad that they had changed out of their tuxes at the studio because that was just too many layers and Soonyoung was too hungry for his husband. Soonyoung ripped off his shirt before crawling on the bed and on top of the younger, not pressing down on him because there was precious cargo in his stomach. He began kissing the smaller gently with soft I love you's in between, but all too quickly the kisses turned hungry and lust filled and Jihoon wasn't complaining, he was as hungry for the older as he was. Something about being official bonded to each other forever made Jihoon's cock ache for the older's, and he was now, absentmindedly pulling at his belt, feeling Soonyoung's large tent in the process. "Jihoon wait." Soonyoung grabbed his hands, receiving a whimper from the boy beneath him. "I don't wanna rush this. I don't just wanna have sex, I wanna make love to my husband." Jihoon was blushing now with a face splitting smile on his face and trying to cover his face with his hands. Soonyoung went back to gently kissing him like when they first got there and Jihoon melted even more with every movement of their lips.

After roughly ten minutes of gentle kisses Soonyoung was finally removing Jihoon's shirt, immediately attacking one of his nipples with his mouth. As he bit and sucked the tiny nub Jihoon was whithering underneath him, back arching off the bed and letting small whines escape his lips. Soonyoung moved to the other nub, giving it a slow lick before sucking down hard, as he palmed the younger through his jeans. "Soonyoung...mhmm...please off.....off." Jihoon whined, hands shooting down to his jeans, trying to unbuckle his belt because the confinement of his jeans was suffocating his cock. Soonyoung complied and unbuckled his jeans before pulling them all the way off and continued to palm the younger through his boxers. Jihoon experimentally put his hands back on the olders belt and when Soonyoung didn't pull him away he unbuckled it and began pushing his jeans down his legs, Soonyoung stopped palming him to pull his jeans completely off. Jihoon's hands quickly found Soonyoung's cock, straining against the thin fabric of his boxers and began outlining his length with his fingers. Soonyoung let out a low groan into the smallers neck as Jihoon palmed harshly at his member.

Soonyoung started leaving bruises along the younger's neck and collarbones until Jihoon was whimpering and moaning underneath him. "Soonyoung please....I can't w-wait any longer." Jihoon's cracked hoarse voice sparked something in the older and Soonyoung was now grabbing the lube from the bed side table and ripping their boxers away and three swift motions. The older slicked his long fingers in lube before slowly pushing one into Jihoon's tight little hole. Jihoon winced in pain and Soonyoung began kissing up his thigh to distract the younger from the uncomfortable stretch. 

Soonyoung was now three fingers in and Jihoon was whimpering for more, strangled moans escaping his lips every now and then. "So good baby, taking my fingers so well." Soonyoung said into Jihoon's thigh, giving it a loving bite and making Jihoon blush. Soonyoung didn't do the whole praise kink often but Jihoon loved when he did, something about hearing dirty praises from the older made his abdomen tighten. "You gonna take my cock this good?" Soonyoung teasingly asked as Jihoon started rocking his hips back against the long fingers and high pitched noises came from his mouth.

After a few more times of thrusting his fingers Soonyoung removed them, getting a small whimpers from the younger. The whimpers were cut off when Soonyoung slicked up his member in lube and pushed into the younger. There was a high pitched whine and the look of sudden discomfort coming from Jihoon, but Soonyoung didn't stop moving until he was fully seated inside of him. "You're doing so well baby." Soonyoung voice was rough from having to restrain himself from pulling out and slamming into Jihoon's hole. It only took a minute for Jihoon to adjust to the new intrusion before he was practically begging Soonyoung to start moving. Soonyoung started pulling out and pushing in agonizingly slow. Once Jihoon felt like the slow pace was going on for too long he encouraged the older to go fast by rocking his hips faster then Soonyoung's thrusts. Soonyoung got the message and decided to tease the younger just a little bit, "does my baby want it faster? Harder? Deeper?" At the end of each question Soonyoung slammed in but then continued his slow pace. Jihoon moaned out a yes and before he could blink Soonyoung was now thrusting so hard and fast Jihoon was shifting up the bed, luckily there was a pillow to protect his head from the headboard. "God baby you're so tight. Taking my cock so good." Soonyoung praised again, knowing how much it made the younger squirm. 

Soonyoung kept thrusting, his moves getting frantic and unrhythmic, knowing that his release was close. He grabbed Jihoon's neglected cock and began stroking, trying to get in time with his frantic thrust. It only took a few tugs and Jihoon was screaming, painting Soonyoung's hand and his own stomach in white ropes. Jihoon's entrance tightened around Soonyoung's member and his harsh thrust turned into one last harsh snap of his hips and he was coming in the younger. Soonyoung rode out his orgasm before pulling out and falling on the bed neck to Jihoon. "Fuck." Soonyoung said breathlessly and the two boys let out a laugh. "You okay baby?" 

"Yes I'm okay, but can you clean me up now?" Soonyoung gave him a kiss before leaving the bed to retrieve a towel. As he cleaned up the younger's stomach and placed soft kisses on the little pudge.

"Daddy's sorry for waking you baby." Jihoon let out a laugh as he lightly tapped Soonyoung in the back of his head, but Soonyoung's attention never left the younger's stomach. "Daddy loves you, and I can't wait to meet you baby. I promise to be the best daddy ever." Jihoon was now blushing at Soonyoung's caring words. The older gave one more kiss to the others stomach before throwing the towel to the side and growing back up the bed, with the blanket in his hand, and curling up for bed. Jihoon cuddled up to Soonyoung, placing a leg around his thighs and laying his head on the olders chest. Soonyoung wrapped an arm around the younger, pulling him closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now shut up and go to sleep."

The two boys giggled before dreamland took control of them.


	5. Forever Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm currently working on two other fanfics so please don't hate on it too much.

It was eight months after their wedding, meaning their little bundle of joy was expected to arrive any day now. Jihoon's stomach had gotten impossible round, making it hard for the younger to do anything himself, Soonyoung even had to help him tie his shoes. Soonyoung had expressed many times that he wanted Jihoon to stay home and not come to their studio, but of course the smaller was too stubborn and ended up coming in to work anyway, arguing the fact that it was his studio too and he couldn't handle sitting at home by himself. Jihoon eventually won every argument with one simple statement, "what if the baby comes and I'm home alone." That always got to Soonyoung because the younger had a point, Soonyoung would never forgive himself if Jihoon went into labor and he was stuck at the studio, especially since Soonyoung never looks at his phone while he's teaching a class.

It was a Monday morning and Soonyoung and Seungkwan were helping the younger kids stretch out for ballet. Seungkwan and Vernon were now working at the studio because when Jihoon had the baby they needed someone to teach the classes for the six to twelve weeks the two would be gone. Seungkwan would teach all of the ballet classes, and Vernon would teach his hip hop classes, including the advanced ones. Jihoon was forced to stay in the office, helping Mingyu with the phone calls and helping Wonwoo with the expense reports and other paperwork. Jihoon was sitting at the computer desk, stomach being too big for him to reach the end of it and he constantly had to slide the office chair around to do anything.

Soonyoung walked into the office as Jihoon was trying to reach for the phone, the older picked it up before Jihoon could move the chair for probably the hundredth time that morning. "Hello." Soonyoung gave the younger a caring smile as he answered the phone, rubbing circles in Jihoon's aching back. "Oh hey doc, yeah everything is fine, Jihoon is doing well." Soonyoung spoke before becoming silent again to let Jihoon's doctor speak. "Yeah I have him sitting in the office, don't worry he isn't lifting anything or doing any type of hard labor." Soonyoung spoke again before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Jihoon's doctor was extra cautious with Jihoon's pregnancy since male pregnancy is so rare and usually the baby doesn't last the full term.

"You know I could have answered that." Jihoon was being stubborn again, and pouting a little. "It's bad enough you make me sit in the office all day but now you are doing my job." Jihoon looked up to the older, who was standing next to the chair with his arm around Jihoon's shoulder.

"I know but I don't need my babies stressing this close to your due date. And hey your the one that won't listen to me and just stay home so this is what you get." Soonyoung laughed and Jihoon couldn't help but smile at how caring his husband was. "Now I gotta finish up class, I had Seungkwan teaching for a minute so I could come check on you." Soonyoung gave the younger a soft peck on his lips before walking out of the room and back to the young ballet students.

Jihoon peeked out the office door, which was left open, and watched as Soonyoung taught the younger kids dance, noticing that he was a lot more patient and calm then he was with the older hip hop students. Jihoon had always admired how well Soonyoung was with children, even before he was pregnant, and knew Soonyoung was going to be a great father. Jihoon was smiling towards the older, watching him teach the young kids the same steps they had been working on for the whole two hours, knowing Soonyoung was getting a little frustrated but kept a smile on his face and continued to encourage the younger children. 

"Hey, you calm down in there little one." Jihoon chuckled, giving little pokes to his stomach. "Oh, okay you can't." Jihoon winced in pain as the baby started kicking harder. Jihoon ignored it for a little bit, figuring that the baby was just being restless, but once the younger tried to stand from the office chair a harsh cramping feeling took over. "Ah! Soonyoungie!" Jihoon screamed out, the pain getting worse by the second.

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung ran into the office only to find Jihoon sitting on the floor, legs bent to his sides and holding his watermelon belly. Soonyoung sat down next to him, trying to get the younger to speak but it wasn't working, so Soonyoung decided to pick his husband up, bridal style and carry him to his car. "Gotta get to the hospital, you four are in charge." Soonyoung informed the other boys as he walked to the door that was already being held open by Vernon.

"Don't worry we can handle it, good luck." Vernon called out when Soonyoung was helping Jihoon into the car.

On the drive to the hospital Soonyoung called Jihoon's doctor, informing her that Jihoon was in labor and they were heading to the hospital. The whole drive there Jihoon was whining and whimpering in pain as Soonyoung frantically drove to the hospital. "Don't worry baby we are almost there." Soonyoung said, placing a hand on Jihoon's tummy and rubbing his thumb over the bump.

To Jihoon's surprise they managed to get to the hospital in record time and completely safe. Soonyoung was driving so crazily that Jihoon thought for sure there would be an accident or they would have gotten pulled over for the speeding and recklessness. Once they parked Soonyoung rushed out of the car, running to the other side to help Jihoon out. By this point Jihoon had tears streaming down his cheeks, the pain becoming way too much, and Soonyoung kissed away every tear. "It's okay baby I got you." Soonyoung whispered into Jihoon's hair before giving it a kiss.

The reached inside and a nurse rushed to get Jihoon a wheel chair, as they approached the front counter. "His Doctor called ahead of time we have a room all set for him." The receptionist spoke calmly even though, for Jihoon, nothing about what was going on was calm. Soonyoung gently placed the younger in the wheel chair and the nurse pushed him to his hospital room, Soonyoung keeping pace and walking right next to Jihoon. 

When they reached the room Soonyoung moved Jihoon to the bed, because Jihoon wouldn't let the male nurse pick him up, the younger only wanted his husband holding him right now. A few minutes of Jihoon hunched over and grunting the doctor finally came in. "How is he?" The doctors' voice was as calm as the receptionist had been, which was agitating Jihoon.

"He's okay just in a lot of pain." Soonyoung answered for the younger, running his long fingers through Jihoon's slightly damp hair.

"I understand, childbirth is very hard and painful. We are going to get the baby out before it gets too bad." The Doctor gave a warm smile to both Soonyoung and Jihoon. "I remember how bad it was when I had my son." The Doctor added.

"Hello! Remember me? The guy waiting to get a baby taken out of his stomach! Can we hurry this up a little." Jihoon had enough, snapping at the doctor who didn't look bothered by the comment at all. Soonyoung just gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck and offering the doctor a quick apology.

"Don't worry about it, I've heard a lot worse trust me. And Jihoon we are going to get you prepped for the procedure now, can you sit up for me?" Jihoon nodded but still needed Soonyoung to help sit him up. The doctor then approached the younger's back with a needle, pushing it in and then making Jihoon lie back down. After a few minutes Jihoon's body from the neck down had went numb and he couldn't feel a thing. Some more nurses came in and wheeled Jihoon's hospital bed to the procedure room, Soonyoung again walking right next to the younger. 

After the procedure Jihoon had fallen asleep, waking up a few hours later to one of the most precious scenes he could have ever seen. Soonyoung was standing by the foot of the hospital bed, their baby wrapped in a pink blanket, making little gurgling noises as Soonyoung made funny faces at her. The two had decided not to know the gender ahead of time because they wanted it to be a surprise. In Jihoon's half asleep daze he heard other voices coming from the other side of the room, the younger looked over to see Seungkwan, Vernon, Mingyu, and Wonwoo sitting on a couch in the room. 

"Jihoon!" Seungkwan exclaimed when he noticed that the smaller was awake. Everyone rushed over to his bedside, bright smiles filling the room.

"It's a girl?" Was the only thing Jihoon could say at that moment as he stared at Soonyoung and the bundled pink blanket in his arms, tears immediately falling from his eyes.

"Yes and she's beautiful. Would you like to hold her now?" Soonyoung asked and Jihoon nodded. The older bent down, placing their little girl in the younger's arms, he finally got feeling back into his body. 

"Hwa-Young." Jihoon stated, receiving a confused glance from the four boys around his bed. Jihoon looked up and noticed the confusion so to clarify, "Kwon Hwa-Young. It means beautiful flowers, what do you think Soonyoungie?" Jihoon glanced up and was greeted by a bright smile.

"It's perfect baby, just like you." Jihoon was blushing at Soonyoung's words as he craned his neck up for Soonyoung to lean down and kiss him.

The week of Jihoon's homecoming Soonyoung woke up every night with Hwa-Young, giving the younger his much needed rest. Until one night Soonyoung woke up in the middle of the night to Jihoon being gone. The older quickly got up, walking towards Hwa-Young's nursery, and heard faint singing. Soonyoung peeked into the room to see Jihoon rocking Hwa-Young back to sleep, softly singing to her. The older quietly walked into the room placing a kiss in the younger's hair and smiling down at their little girl, who was back off to dream land. "Let's lay her down and go back to bed." Soonyoung said, sleepily, and Jihoon nodded, standing to set Hwa-Young back into her crib.

"Come here baby." Soonyoung spoke, yawning at the end and Jihoon happily obliged, crawling into bed and snuggling into the olders chest. "I love you baby. Couldn't picture my life with anyone else." Soonyoung whispered into the younger's hair, still half asleep.

"Are you sure you want me and love me?" Jihoon asked and Soonyoung just had to laugh. Jihoon had always been like this, the younger even asked the same question on their wedding day, for some reason Jihoon couldn't believe that the older wanted him.

"Yes Jihoonie, I want you and only you for the rest of my life. That's why I married you silly." Soonyoung and Jihoon giggled as they shared a sweet gentle kiss. Jihoon nuzzled into Soonyoung's chest once more, breathing in his sweet scent, and the two drifted back to sleep.


End file.
